The present invention relates a water chilling method and an apparatus for the same, and more particularly to a water chilling method and apparatus suitable for cooling a large size computer.
As is well known, a computer includes a number of semiconductors and the semiconductors generate heat. It is thus necessary to cool down the semiconductors. It has been proposed and practiced that the semiconductors are directly cooled down. Such a chilling unit for a computer was disclosed in, for example, Electric Wave Newspaper issued on Apr. 19, 1988. This chilling unit uses independent modules to enhance a backup function. The control circuits therefor are also independent of each other. In this system, since it is possible to operate a spare machine at any desired time by switching backup automatic/manual operations, the system may cope with a temporary increment of load in such a case that the computers are replaced.
However, in that system, a sufficient consideration is not made as to the case where the cooling load becomes extremely small. In this case, the system suffers from difficulties that a temperature of the chilling water is too low or a change in water temperature is remarkable due to the stop of the chilling unit.